Eren's Problem
by Belavampiresoul
Summary: It wasn't the first time, nor the last, that we made this in public. We both had a thing for exhibitionism. It turned me on, knowing that somebody could find out what we were doing, (BASICALLY SMUT)


Eren likes to give pleasure more than receiving it.

That's the reason all of this was happening.

What seemed as a sweet, vanilla, normal date at the movies, obviously had hidden, dark intentions behind it. We both knew it.

That's just the way Eren was.

And I am not complaining about it, at all. He was the most caring, loving, kind boyfriend you could ask for.

But, you know, we could say that he kind of had a problem with sex.

The satisfaction he felt torturing me was what really turned him on. Not in an abusive way, of course. He enjoyed making a mess of me while fucking. And I couldn't say that I dislike it.

I was really glad about it, actually.

Eren came home earlier than usual. That wasn't weird, considering that he didn't waste the smallest opportunity to sneak off from work.

I was lying on the couch, laptop in my lap, bag of chips by my side, procrastinating. Same as any other Friday night. Like, I wasn't exactly the party kind of person. Or the hanging out type. Or the socializing in general, honestly.

As soon as Eren stepped inside our home, I noticed that he was acting oddly. He was restless, walking in circles almost.

"Eren, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked "You are making me anxious. Como here" I demanded, harshly as I pointed the space place on the couch beside me.

He sat without arguing, and I put my legs on top of him. Immediately my attention was back on my laptop's screen.

A couple minutes passed and he started moving uneasily once again.

"God, can you stop wagging like that?" I was losing it. I wasn't blessed with patience.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" He paused, "let's do something"

"Like what?" I asked, without really paying attention to what he had said.

"Let's go to the movies!" He answered enthusiastically.

I looked at him. In fact, it sounded good. We haven't gone out in a while, and the movies didn't require too much effort from me, and it wasn't like I had anything better to do. Yeah, Eren had had a good idea for once.

I agreed and we keep chatting about trivial things while I checked on my computer what movies were currently available. All of them were shit, basically. But we didn't care. Plan was set up and we'll stick into it.

We chose a shitty-looking romantic comedy, and after verifying that we had enough chance to get in time, we grabbed our coats and we got into the car, Eren behind the wheel.

We arrived just right in time, and we hurried up into the cinema.

There were few people besides us. We sat far away from everybody at the back of the room. Soon enough, the lights went off and we were left in the dark.

The movie started. Ten minutes had passed and I could say that it was actually shittier than we thought. But, you know, boyfriends existed to be taken advantage of in this kind of situations.

Probably you already know what happened next. We started making out way too hardcore. Eren was dominant. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our kisses were pretty wet. Harsh. Tongue against tongue, some teeth included. It didn't matter, we liked them that way.

Soon, it wasn't enough. We separated from each other but our mouths left a saliva thread connecting them. Eren pulled me onto his lap and we start violating each other cavities once again.

He moved his tongue to my neck and sucked hard. It was driving me crazy. He bit me and I moaned in his ear, giving it a quick lick. He squeezed my crotch and I tightened his shirt, groaning.

It wasn't the first time, nor the last, that we made this in public. We both had a thing for exhibitionism. It turned me on, knowing that somebody could find out what we were doing, and It made me nervous every time.

He told me to get off him and I did. I sat on the same spot I was before, and I knew what was coming now. He kept touching my thighs and at this point I didn't give a fuck if someone found us.

Eren opened the zip of my pants and he took my cock, stroking it painfully slow.

I was trying as much as I could to remain silent, but I've always been rather loud in bed, so I covered my mouth with one of my sleeves in an attempt to block all the noise I was doing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I heard Eren say. He hadn't stopped touching me, but I needed him to go faster. I couldn't talk and I just grow impatient.

Suddenly he took his hands away from me.

"What the fuck, Eren?!" I asked, louder than I should have to, and I checked around to see if someone was looking at us. Nobody was.

"Touch yourself" He demanded in my ear. Typical shit coming from him. He is a cynical bastard. I wasn't even surprised.

"You have to be kidding me. Finish what you started, little shit." I was truly pissed.

"I am not going to do anything. If you want relieve, you'll have to jerk yourself off, honey." He whispered and I felt his hot breath in my skin. I knew he was smirking even without seeing his face.

I could have zipped my jeans and wait for my boner to go away, or maybe go to the bathroom and fix my problem there. But it was too painful.

So I just did what he said.

I grabbed my cock with both hands and I touched its head slowly, tracing circles around it while I squeeze my testicles. I tilted my head back, high moans escaping my lips.

The pleasure I felt was too much to keep my eyes opened, so I didn't pay attention to Eren until he took my jaw and he pushed his lips on mines once again. Our tongues knew each other very well and they fit in my mouth perfectly. He bit my lower lip until it bleed and he stared at me with passionate eyes.

He started to thrust furiously my dick along with me, out eyes still connected. We weren't even worried about been doing this in a public space anymore. I could hear people laughing and commenting about the movie. So ignorant, not knowing what kind of fun we were having. A little different than theirs, I must say.

Eren took his hands off and he pulled mine away from my skin. I groaned, and if looks could kill, he would be pretty dead right now.

"I'm going to take you to Heaven. " He said, voice filled with desire. Licked my neck once more and I lost it.

The next thing I know is Eren knelt in the disgusting cinema's floor sucking the shit out of my cock. He shoved it all into his mouth and started spreading saliva all over my length, alternating kisses and sucking the head.

I was going mad. My legs were completely opened, I felt like a whore. The only reason I wasn't screaming at the top of my lungs was because I had the sleeve of my coat inside my mouth.

Someone stood, probably to go to the bathroom, and walked out too close to us. That made my heart beat three times faster. Eren saw my reaction and he smirked, spreading my legs even more.

Fucker. I hate him.

He ceased attending me for a moment just to bring a couple fingers to my face and literally push them into my mouth. I began sucking them slowly, looking straight at Eren. And when he felt they were wet enough he brought them to my entrance.

This guy was mental.

He inserted one in me. I knew his fingers better than mines. Only God knows how many times I've rode them and all the times they've made a mess of me. I felt it.

In. Out. In. Out.

It just wasn't enough. It will never be.

He took me with his mouth again. Going from insanely fast to madly slow. He put the other finger into me, looking for certain spot.

He left a saliva thread fall into my cocks head and then he spread the liquid around all of it until he reached the base.

He hit my prostate and I trembled with my eyes full of tears. Unintentionally I closed my legs around Eren's head while he kept pulling his fingers in and out of me. He knew exactly where to touch, not missing it a single time.

The tempo was just too slow. I wanted him to take me into his mouth until he choked and to move his fingers until they were numb.

With my free hand I took his head and I marked my own rhythm. I was literally fucking his mouth, and he didn't complain a bit.

Fingers kept hitting the correct place, over and over again.

I was close and Eren was aware of it.

That's why the little shit stopped hitting and sucking when I was about to cum all over his face.

I will never stop saying that he found some kind of sickly pleasure in torturing me. I really wanted to break his nose.

I pulled him from his hair and I stared at him with furious face. He was smiling cynically. I wasn't up to this bullshit so I put his head abruptly close to my dick again. I wasn't in the mood or in the right place to deal with his shit.

Probably I hurt him, but he placed his lips around my length again, and as soon as he did he started to move his fingers, making circles inside of me.

I literally had tears rolling down my face and I was making noises. If someone saw us was the last thing I was worried of.

The pace I had established was so frenetic and rough that I was totally conscious that Eren's jaw must be hurting him a lot, that without thinking about his knees.

But I didn't care. He was a bitch for not letting me finished when I was ready to.

My skin was burning and I couldn't keep my legs opened. I was shivering and I had bitten my lips so much that my chin was full of blood and saliva.

He breathed on my dick and suddenly added a third finger inside me, stroking a couple times. And it was just too much. The contrast of temperature and the sudden wave of pain in my ass made me cum a ton. So much that he couldn't manage to swallow it all and some of the white liquid fell into his cheeks.

When I came the movie was almost over and I rapidly fixed my clothes and Eren sat beside me again. He hadn't take the cum out of his face yet and when I saw him I noticed he was blushing and that he was touching his jaw.

The lights were still off so I gave him another kiss, and I licked away my seed from his cheeks.

"This is not over yet." He murmured with his raspy voice.

Shit.

I was hard again.


End file.
